This invention relates to building structures, and more particularly to a building structure that permits quick assembly and knockdown without the need of tools.
Building structures frequently require that they be quickly assembled and that they permit quick knockdown of the completed structure. Furthermore, such assembly and knockdown must be achieved by a user himself without the need of skilled labor or professional assistance. As such, not only is the ease of assembly important, but also the ability to erect and knockdown the structure without tools or complex equipment.
One such typical requirement for a quick assembly and knockdown building structure is in connection with the erection of a SUKKAH. The Bible commands that during the fall season a small hut or tabernacle, referred to as a Sukkah, be erected to commemorate the temporary dwelling places that were used by the Children of Israel during their travels through the desert. The Sukkah must be erected and utilized for eight days and is then generally disassembled and stored until the following year. Although the roof of the Sukkah is made of material that grows and has been cut, such as bamboo sticks, twigs, branches and the like, the walls can be constructed of any material and generally must be of a sturdy enough nature to withstand normal environmental conditions.
Many types of construction and materials have been utilized for the Sukkah. In some instances, the walls are made of wood and a substantially firm construction is used. However, this requires carpentry and the need for skilled workmen. The use of pole frame connected by fittings has been also attempted, with plastic or canvas materials strapped around the pole frame. This type of construction takes less time than erecting a wood structure, however, it does not provide adequate protection from the environment and is subject to blowing away in wind and heavy storm.
The use of aluminum or vinyl wall panels has also been suggested. However, in such cases the complexity arises in connecting these panels. Typically, nuts and bolts, or complex clamping arrangements are utilized to interconnect them. This then requires the need for tools, skilled labor, and generally a lot of time to erect and disassemble.
In addition to the use as a Sukkah, there is often needed other types of building structures which are easily erected and easily knocked down. For example, individuals may require a temporary storage room for tools and machinery. In the construction industry, it is typical to erect temporary structures at a building site to house various tools, supplies, and machinery. In addition, temporary office space may be needed at a construction site, and it may be desired to provide a structure which can be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for spending considerable time, cost, or labor in such construction.
Additional uses of a temporary building structure include providing an enclosed porch during the summer time in warm areas where the individuals can enjoy the outdoors. Construction of a temporary building may be needed during hikes, and even for travelers who wish to erect a structure which can be used as they travel cross country over long periods of time.
These are but a few of the situations where temporary building structures are needed. In each case, the same requirements and demands must be met. Specifically, it must be easily erected, sufficiently strong to withstand environmental conditions, provide simple storage, be lightweight, and generally permit construction without the need of skilled labor. This last matter is especially facilitated when the structure is of a type that can be assembled and disassembled without even the need of any tools whereby not only can it be erected without skilled labor, but even without any special tooling.